Coward
by labryinth of death
Summary: And argument. A kiss. Something more. To forget. Or maybe not. A little smut..


Disclaimer claimed- I don't own any of these characters.

Reviews are better than chocolate.. Sometimes.

* * *

"You're a coward." She shouts, her voice echoing around the empty classroom he pushed her into.

They were suppose to be doing prefect rounds.

But seriously!

Who the hell thought of putting the daughter of Harry Potter with the son of Draco Malfoy!

Idiots.

They spent the first hour in silence, glaring at Each other occasionally until something snapped.

They threw insults and occasional hexes at each other,their voices and anger rising in the dark empty corridor.

Click.

Click.

Click.

The person was coming. Footsteps getting louder the closer they came.

He took her arm between his vise like grip then shoved her into the unused classroom.

He shut the door to the room before she continued her rant.

"You're just like your father!" She screeched her thick black hair falling in her face as her hazel eyes narrowed with disgust.

He glared at her. His face reddening with anger as she continued.

"You're the reason everything bad happens!"

"Sorry seems like your got us mixed up, Satan." He retorts.

Her fists clench.

"Least I'm not a death eater." She snarls.

This takes him back.

She sees the hurt flicker in his eyes.

"And I'm the coward? The only thing you have on me is my families past!" He whispers venomously.

"I'm the coward? How dare you! There's a reason I'm in Gryffindor! I am no coward!" She shouts putting her thin arms onto her perfectly curved hips.

He watched as she squinted past the moonlight that showed the golden flecks of her hazel eyes which were unmoving from his silvery ones and sauntered towards him.

She brought her arms up and buried her nimble black tipped fingers into his white blonde hair.

She reached up on her tiptoes and smashed her pink pouting lips against his, causing electric shocks and shivers to erupt in both their bodies.

His hands travelled up her body, successfully untucking her blouse and resting on her smooth skin.

A hand released from his hair trailing down his torso before undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He shrugged of his shirt and flicked the buttons off hers with his skilled fingers and ripped it off.

His hand cupped her breast squeezing it slightly causing her to moan against his lips.

She played with the elastic with his trousers as his other hand made its way up her the thigh and rubbed inbetween her legs.

He teased her with her knickers before pulling them down to her ankles so she could kick them off.

His lips moved to her neck and collar bone nipping and kissing as his hands rubbed against her more roughly. He inserted a single finger into her causing her back to arch against his as he pumped.

The clicking of foot steps came again.

Click.

Click.

Click.

They pulled away, withdrawing their hands, watching each other in shock for a moment before grabbing at their clothes.

Click.

Click.

Click.

She picks up a tie searching the floor for her knickers but...

The clicking stops.

The door swing open revealing professor Blanche.

He see her knickers by a near by desk and ducks to pick them up quickly tucking them in his pocket out of sight before the professor saw.

Her arms fold across her chest as she stands a little taller, pulling back her shoulders. "You have disgraced the badge of prefects!" She tells us in a shrill voice.

"Detention" she snaps. "Tomorrow night. 7 o'clock. My classroom." Before slamming the door shut again.

Their eyes don't leave the others for a few minutes after she leaves.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Until they fade.

But this has to stop.

She makes her way to the door.

He follows leisurely, his hands in his pockets.

They leave in silence.

Closing the door to their encounter.

The leave separate ways, with no parting words.

She stops at the fat lady portrait.

Glancing over her appearance.

She realises that her clothes are disheveled and hair is mused.

She straightens her blouse and goes to knot her tie.

Then she realises.

She has his.

His green and silver tie.

The slytherin tie.

There's no way she could catch him up now.

It's a reminder of their encounter.

Of what she did.

She shoves the tie in the waist band of her skirt.

Another realisation come to her mind.

Her knickers.

He has them.


End file.
